Stormy Weather
by Quicksylver28
Summary: Heero's late getting back from a mission. It's raining and Duo's feelin' down. wow... i suck at this summary thing.


Hello everyone… this is my first foray into so be gentle with me. Oh… I don't own Gundam Wing \. Well… enough of me gabbing… onto the Story. Oh yeah… beware of major sap. Don't say I didn't tell you.

**Stormy Weather **

By quicksilver

_Don't know why... there's no sun up in the sky _

_Stormy weather... since my man and I been together._

The small short-wave radio screeched and stuttered, grating the ears of the room's only occupant. A hand swung out suddenly and swatted the radio, pushing it unto its back with a hard crash. The small machine went silent as the batteries tumbled out and rolled off the wooden table.

Duo sighed and leaned back against the worn recliner. The storm that the weather man had assured the city would move north, had come south to settle over the city like a big chicken sitting on it's eggs. Duo chuckled at the thought, only because he was desperate for cheer. He missed Heero. Badly.

He had read about something like this in one of the many boarding schools he had taken cover in. Where the weather reflects one's mood. Dramatic irony was it... no... pathetic fallacy, yeah. Anyway, he felt like the weather, dark and broody. It had been almost a month since he last saw his lover. He remembered the morning Heero left, that was the morning after their first night together.

Heero had kissed him awake and he had pinched himself secretly to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. He knew that he wasn't because Heero had done what real world Heero would have done. Booted up the laptop. There was a mission, top priority. He would have to leave immediately.

Their good bye had been long. He hadn't wanted to let go of Heero's tank top; the kisses were so sweet. But Heero reminded him that they were fighting a war and he had to go. Duo nodded and held his lover for one last long kiss. Heero promised he would be back and finally made it out the door.

Now Duo sat in the apartment, exhausted from his own missions but angry that he didn't have another to take his mind off of how much his missed his koi. He gathered his blanket around him and sank deeper into the chair. It was cold and the furnace was broken and the storm seemed like it would never end.

The lock clicked behind him and he sprung out of the chair ready to fight. A tired form looked up from under dark bangs. Heero.

Duo blushed as Prussian blue eyes stared into his. He smiled, walking slowly to where Heero stood. He didn't want to act silly; it would ruin the moment. They were beyond that now.

He kissed Heero's lips gently; the taste of him was addictive, like heroin to his brain. Slowly he led Heero to the small bedroom, bathing him and dressing his wounds tenderly. He worked in silence, to say anything would be too much. They looked at each other, their eyes intense

"I told you I'd be back." Heero whispered, his voice hoarse.

Duo nodded and kissed him again.

Duo lay in Heero's arms after a night of the sweetest lovemaking he ever thought was possible. Heero's chest rose and fell steadily under Duo cheek, his breath ruffling his chestnut bangs. Duo smiled... one of his genuine secret smiles. Absence does make the heart grow fonder.

A bird chirped and he looked up through the small curtain-less window of the bedroom. The sun was peeping out from behind a retreating rain cloud to make the rain drenched city glisten. He chuckled and settled back against Heero's chest. Heero shifted sleepily, mumbling his name. Duo smiled again and kissed the side of Heero's neck.

"I love you Heero," he said softly, " and I'm never gonna let you go"

When Duo 's breathing even out Heero opened his eyes.

"I love you too Duo," he whispered, "now and forever."

Finis

Didn't I say it was sappy…. Well, I was in a sappy mood when I wrote this and it shows. I'm still learning this and unfortunately I've got no beta to knock me upside the head when I get carried away. The song is from Billie Holiday and I love it .

Ciao for now


End file.
